etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sojurn Shogunate Alliance
The USSA, or Shogunate for short, splintered off from the Sojurn Republic in secret approximately about the same time Admiral Hakuro was proclaimed a deserter. They started out as a small-time rebel faction that was based in a large asteroid field near the borders of Sojurn Space. However within three Cycles of the rebellion, the newly-named Shogunate Hakuro (discovered to be the leader of this group after some investigation) was recieving massive amounts of funding from disloyal Senators within the crumbling republic. The crippling effects of the war with the Zorite and the channeling of much-needed funds away from the war and relief efforts led to bedlam and chaos among some of the colonies closer to Haphaeston. As time went on, this was revealed to be the Shogun's plan all along. By pulling money away from programs and trade-routes, the weakened republic was unable to properly resupply the colonies, causing dissent and disloyalty to crop up. In this moment, the Shogunate made his move and declared his organization's intent and at the same time, declared war upon the Republic, claiming that their failings were hurting the people under its rule. This rung true in the ears of the dissatisfied colonists, who rapidly moved to align themselves with the USSA. With the money continuing to flow into his organization and fresh recruits arriving daily from across Sojurn space, eager to fight the Republic they percieved as intentionally wronging them, Shogun Hakuro began moving against the Republican guard. He started by pushing money into Research and Development, discovering the potentials of Exotic Matter technology and rapidly adapting it to Military application, thus pushing them up to galactic-standard. He did so by researching the Freedom line of capital-class warships. These warships were large and ungainly, but proved to be massively more energetic than anything made by Sojurn hands before, and opened the gateway to the Militarized use of Exotic Matter. Naturally he commissioned research for Domestic and Civilian uses of Exotic Matter, but his main focus was to create and employ a large fleet using this technology. The Republic reacted slowly to the sudden explosion of insurrection, and was at first unable to scrape together enough resources to combat the trend of important colonies switching over to USSA-allegiance. Once they did gain traction however, the effects were devastating to both sides. The Exotic Matter fleet was not yet finished, nor was it in any way combat-ready. The Shogunate was forced to employ previous variations of the Freedom Line, which was dangerous in its operation but even moreso in combat. During the first confrontation, which took place within the darkest depths of the Wishbone Molecular cloud, the Republican Guard fleet sought out and destroyed several of the Shogunate's defensive weapon-emplacements, which left the left flank of the Shogunate Fleet exposed to attack. The highly-trained Republican Guard easily overran and destroyed the battlegroup, destroying the inexperienced Shogunate captains with relative ease. However as the Republican Guard were "Rabbiting" home, Hakuro himself used the Interdictor "Ashen Dawn" to pull the Republican Guard Fleet out of their Jump, and straight into a high-density asteroid field. In this place, the heavy capital ships of the Republic were unable to maneuver and were overtaken and destroyed by the much more nimble "Asu class III" of Shogunate warship, which had been completed only hours prior to the Battle within the wishbone cloud. However this was not the final blow to the Republic, far from it. Though weakened by constant warfare, poverty, and the Authoritarian Government that was temporarily in place while the Republic attempted to rebuild, the Republic was in no way unable to defend itself or counterattack. The best example of the Republican Guard's Counteroffensive ability was demonstrated at the Battle of Grey Rock, a large and unstable planetoid at the borders of Haphaeston's gravitational field. This battle consisted of the first Fully-operational Shogunate Asu-class fleet (approximately 15 cruisers strong), attacking the much larger but slower Republican Guard fleet "Battlegroup Omega", (approximately 28 Battleships strong). In this battle, the Shogunate suffered a crushing and decisive defeat at the hands of the much more experienced Republican admirals. Though the technology from the Shogunate's forces was valuable, and the Republic DID attempt to board and capture one of the vessels, they were unable to successfully capture it, as it self-destructed while the boarding party was attempting to breach the bridge of the vessel. The Shogunate has advanced rapidly since that battle, producing and manufacturing the Ashigaru class, Kachai class, Yarui Class, and perfecting the Asu Class, creating and producing the most powerful fleets that the Sojurn have ever known. After the completion of these fleets, the Republican Guard began to lose decisively on almost every major battlefield, and are now being steadily pushed back to the Homeworld as more and more colonies align with the Shogunate. Technology The discovery of Exotic Matter and its rapid deployment into military situations was not the wisest choice on the Shogunate's part, but in his eyes, necessity dictated haste, and time proved him right to a degree as the designs were improved upon and emplyed to greater effect. The Current exports and imports of the Shogunate are mainly parts for constructing Exotic Matter weapons and reactors, but medicine and food are also common, as the Shogunate has claimed responsibility for the Colonies of the Sojurn. -EM Rifles -EM Pistols -EM RIG Tools Leaders The Shogunate is led by the Ex-republican Admiral Tetsuo Hakuro, who defected in the end of the Galactic cycle of 3033, and is currently based on the largest of the ex-republican colonies, Tomaru, and currently rules from the "Castle Town" within the Colony's largest settlement, "Jutsari". Category:Factions Category:Militaries